


Smile

by Hoodie, Irwinie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drunk!Ashton, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgetting What Happened., Inspired By Avril Lavinge's Smile Song and M/V, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Malum - Freeform, Naked Cuddling, Party, Partying, Perfect!Luke, Smut, Tattoos, alternative universe, getting drunk, last night - Freeform, naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwinie/pseuds/Irwinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>" Yo-u said "Hey,</em><br/>
What's your name?"<br/>
It took one look<br/>
And now we're not the same<br/>
Yeah you said "Hey."<br/>
And since that day<br/>
You stole my heart<br/>
And you're the one to blame "</p><p><em></em><br/>
or<br/></p><p>Ashton was force to go to Calum's Party by Michael  and met Luke he drank a lot and just everything just went into a blur.</p><p>Little did he know that he just found the person that was for him because of the event.</p><p>The boy who always made him smile and the one that stole his heart. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Hoodie, Irwinie © 2015 </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Night (Ashton POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicIsMyBoyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/gifts), [ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, the name is Luke. What's your name hot stuff ?" the blond boy said to me with his fucking sexy voice he was too perfect shit.
> 
> I was mesmerized but his beauty that I just smiled like an Idiot and maybe the alcohol was holding my will to speak but yeah I tried to atleast something.
> 
> "A─Ashton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I just thought of this story awhile ago and It's dedicated to MusicIsMyBoyfriend and ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity! hope you like it ! xx 
> 
> Also big thanks to Hoodie for helping me with his story Thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> And Thunder will be updated soon just stay tuned ! :) xx

**─ Smile - Chapter 1: Last Night (Ashton POV)**

 

Michael was pretty annoying he wouldn't stop until I go with to this party that Calum Hood is throwing tonight. It not that I don't want to go to the party it's just that I am a terrible when I get too drunk that I might do something I might regret in the morning. But I was getting weaker when Michael threw his big puppy green eyes on me and pouted infront of me.

"Please Ashy! I promise to look after you and make sure to be home not drunk."

"Mikey..."

"Please! Please! Please!"

"But Mikey... I don't wanna to──"

"I swear to everything that I will look after you and make sure you are home safe and sound."

"Uhm.. Errr. Fine!"

"Yes! Love you Ashy! Now let's get going."

"You so owe me for this."

"Nah, You love me anyway" Michael said with a huge grin on his face and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah What every Let just  get going then." I said to him and drove to Calum Hood's Party.

  
As we arrive on the house of Calum loud music from and random light filled his home and we weren't even inside yet. I saw many people that I didn't quite know. I just smiled and waved my hand to give a sort of friendly vibe and gesture towards them. Michael grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house excited to see Calum which by the way is his boyfriend. When we got in the house Michael let go on my hand and said something that I couldn't quite understand because of the loud music.

I tried to saying "What?" but the music was too loud to pierce by my voice. Michael fished his phone from his pocket and wrote something in the Notes App.

 

 

 

_I was saying that I will just find Calum and have a little fun with him you just go and have fun just text me or call me when you wanna go home or if you are hooking up with somebody here alright? just let me know. Okay?_

 

 

 

I just nodded and we went our seperate ways.

The party was really getting wild and without Michael I was bored as fuck. I was in the kitchen drowning myself with Alcohol saying what the hell Michael promised to take me home and I have nothing better to do anyway. Many people were giving me flirtatious looks a just replied to them with a sexy smirk and a wink to shut them up for looking a hot thing like me I mean c'mon Ashton Irwin is too beautiful to not get laid more or beyond his standards and just then I saw thing tall blond boy with pretty blue eyes and a perfect quiff looking straight at me.

Our eyes locked with each other not even breaking a single second. I have to admit that he was so perfect and beautiful he I fully saw his face he had this lip ring which made him look even hotter than any person I have ever seen before and even me. I must have this pretty boy tonight I just hope I don't get too drunk I wanna remember this boy I know I don't have a chance with him but still I just wanna remember what he looks like it will just be perfect.

The blond boy was walking to my direction and had this fucking adorable grin in his face. I think I will denigrate before he even gets here just keep your cool Irwin, even though I been drinking too much everything I said to myself will be fine.

 

 

_but then he bites his fucking lip._

 

_Fuck is he trying to kill me he looks so perfect! I wanna kiss those beautiful lips or maybe do something more._

 

 

 

 

 

**_\- S m i l e xx_ **

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, the name is Luke. What's your name hot stuff ?" the blond boy said to me with his fucking sexy voice he was too perfect shit.

I was mesmerized but his beauty that I just smiled like an Idiot and maybe the alcohol was holding my will to speak but yeah I tried to atleast something.

"A─Ashton."

"Well what a beautiful name and you're beautiful as well so hot that I'm sweating over here." Luke winked at me.

"Well you're not too bad yourself, you're fucking perfect so beautiful." I said to him as I stared at his beautiful lips.

"Thank you for that most wonderful compliment and wanna have this drink I made?."

"Sure Why not? " I said to him I drank the drink he gave straight. and that drink made did it what the hell did he put in that drink? The alcohol was really taking over and I had no more control of my actions.

I put down the drink and said to him "Luke! you're so hot can I kiss you? or better yet make out?" said to him like an idiot.

"Uhm, well I──" Luke was cut off with my lips pressed against his lips, I was really thinking that he will push me or something but he kissed me back and we pressed our bodies together and enjoy the make-out session. He parted our lips looked me in the eyes saying...

"Well then this is going to be a fun night but I'm not going to take advantage of your drunken state alright?"

"W─Whatever just make out with me more and let's have fucking fun Luke!" I said while I reconnected our lips together and we made out again the music and alcohol and Luke's lips was too much for me too handle but I still kept going with it. Eventually our lips parted again and I just looked at Luke and just Smiled.

 

 

 

_And That's was the last thing I remembered Last Night._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm Wonder what happened Last Night. :P 
> 
> More or Just Stop here ? :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kidding I will Continue this ;)


	2. I Can't Remember (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton woke up and can't remember a thing about last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry it took a while to finish! but yeah We finished it had Hoodie help me ! thanks again!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like this so far.
> 
>  
> 
> And Thunder will be updated really soon just needed to finish a little more details ! Stay tuned!

─ Smile - Chapter 2: I Can't Remember (Ashton)

 

_Last Night was a Blur just a big blur..._

_It must have been good cause I can't remember._

  
I woke up seeing my bedroom I was naked, so I had put some boxers on. I didn't have a massive headache and I was still alive so Last Night must've been amazing? Yeah but I made a complete fool of myself over that hot blonde boy named Luke Hemmings I wonder what I did with him last night? Maybe Michael knows?

I got up from my bed and went to Michael's room. I opened the door slightly to see him still sleeping I slid quietly inside his bedroom and closed the door carefully when It was close I turned around and gasped.

"Oh God! I mean Morning?" I shouted seeing Mikey and Calum naked. Calum was sleeping deeply only Mikey heard me.

 

"Dude! What the Hell?" Mikey said annoyed that he was awaken from his slumber

 

"Sorry I will just leave... Didn't mean to trespass, didn't know you had company."

 

"No It's alright Ash what is it ?" he questioned me while he fixed the comforter to cover up their naked bodies.

 

"I just wanted to know what the hell happened to me last night? and how did I end up here and safe?"

 

"Well It's was quite a Night and can you check your wrists?"

 

"Huh what does it have to do with my wri─ Oh GOD!" I said while I checked my wrist and was shocked that I had a tattoo on my right wrist.

 

"H-How did this happen! oh God ! oh God!"

 

"Calm down Ash it's not permanent well at least that's what Luke said last night."

 

"What!?! Luke made me get a tattoo!"

 

"Yeah did you check the tattoo anyway?"

 

I looked at the tattoo again and it was kind of big and was in cursive spelling out

_**Luke Hemmings** _

 

 

I was confused and I stayed quiet trying to somehow remember how all this happened in one night.

"Well it was his Idea he was into you dude he's got your name on his left wrist too."

 

"R-Really?" I blushed

 

"Yeah Ash Luke is into you. By the way isn't he in your room?" Calum said while he looked at me.

 

"Morning babe." Michael said and kissed Calum

 

"Morning" Calum smiled and kissed back

 

"Well uhmm I will check don't have sex yet alright? after you tell me what all happened last night."

 

"Alright geez go check for your Luke Hemmings." Michael said

 

Calum chuckled and cuddles Michael.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Smile ~*** _

 

 

 

 

I want out of Michael's room and back to my room to see that Luke was really on my bed and I didn't noticed he was sleeping peacefully. I went to my bed and laid beside Luke I wasn't sure if this was real so I touched his shoulder and he was really here this was all real. I noticed that Luke was naked as well.

 

 

_Did we have sex last night? Ohh Shit! why can't I remember it must have been a great night!_

 

 

I removed my boxers and just stared at Luke's beautiful face. Just admiring what I'm seeing right now it was just perfect just having Luke with me is just amazing I'm kind off dissapointed that I didn't remember anything last night but I bet It was one of the best nights of my Life. And besides what's important is that I ended up being with Luke than be a sore loser who hadn't got anything good last night but I did and I am so proud I will do my best to make Luke Hemmings mine after all Michael and Calum said he likes me so it will be more easier and besides I like him too or maybe love him?

Luke moved a little making his left wrist exposed making me see that my name was tattooed in cursive on his left wrist.

Ashton Irwin

I smiled and looked at my wrist where Luke's name was on. I hope that it was Permanent Ink because I wouldn't want to take this name off my wrist ever.

I just smiled while I stared at the tattoo and was falling asleep. Yet I heard Calum moan in pleasure.

"Ohh Fuck Mikey ! Yes Right there fuck me right there ! Ohh God! he moaned loudly

"Ohh God baby you're so sexy like that!" Michael said

I just chuckled at just ignored their loud sex noises and just focus on Luke's face and smiled as I closed my eyes finally falling asleep.

The last thing I heard was a voice saying my name and I was out cold.

 

 

  
_This was just the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_And I Never want this to end or to be a fantasy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? :) Hope you guys like it? xD 
> 
>  
> 
> More will be revealed soon.


End file.
